Sink your teeth into my flesh
by Halia Stone
Summary: It was always him, always. And he couldn't figure out why.


_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, t-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, t-taste the flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_

_Like it rough, rough, rough_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

* * *

Damon's always been one to be puzzled by life's mystery's, why Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle? Is it possible cry underwater? When the French swear, do they say pardon my English? Why when people ask you "what three things would you bring with you on a desert island?" no one replies, "A boat," and the current one; _Why is he always the one being summoned to Klaus' living room?_

It's always like this, even though there are plenty of other humans swanning around his palace-sized mansion, it's always him and he can't figure out why. He's nothing special to anyone, yet he's become a recurring presence in Klaus' life, something that's never happened before. So why now?

He's roughly broken out of his thoughts as Klaus' fingers delicately wrap around his throat and he's shoved against the wall beside the burning fireplace, his back violently hitting the partition. He involuntarily moans and Klaus chuckles darkly at him, piercing steel eyes staring into his own and making his heart quicken.

"Why me?" he rasps out suddenly and Klaus' eyes dilate like an angry cat before he's pulled much closer to the other warm body in the room, hands briefly fisting the collar of his shirt in a short display of dominance.

Damon swallows hard as Klaus let's him go - smoothing out the creases in his shirt a little too fondly - and circles behind him. He grimaces as Klaus sharply grabs his hair, twisting his fingers into the black mess to pull him closer. He shudders and closes his eyes as he feels Klaus' hot breath against the skin of his neck, barely touching, barely pulling away.

Klaus trails his lips up Damon's neck, nuzzling into the prominent vein there and Damon stills. "Because you're a fragile, little human and I'm one of the world's deadliest supernatural creatures, and I can do what I want, _with_ whoever I want, when I please," he whispers and Damon can feel the smirk against his skin, almost sense the kick Klaus gets out of reminding him of his place.

And as if he's rubbing salt into the metaphorical wound of his imminent submission, Klaus trails his hand over the waistband of Damon's jeans, making his stomach muscles quiver violently, before slipping it inside, past his boxers, to grab his shaft in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip lightly.

"_That's_ why," he hisses, punctuating it by pulling Damon so close by his hair, that his back is resting solely on the hybrid's chest and his head is fitting snugly into the crook in Klaus' neck while his head curves around to his ear, mouth practically touching it. He moans through closed lips as Klaus tentatively moves his hand, gathering some of the sticky pre-come.

The hybrid chuckles momentarily, catching Damon off-guard. "You didn't think it was because I _feel_ something for you, do you?" he asks in a somewhat sympathetic tone, pausing in his teasing to bring his hand up to Damon's mouth, stopping at the seam before prying them apart and slipping a finger inside, forcing Damon to taste his own salty bitterness.

"Although, I would be lying if I said I didn't, and I fancy myself to be an honest man," he continues and Damon nearly snorts - and chokes on Klaus' finger - before he can catch himself. Klaus is everything _but_ honest; he's violent, sociopathic, cruel and responsible for the deaths of thousands, yet it's even more terrifying to know that he _is_ telling the truth now.

"But you're lying too if you feel nothing," he whispers, withdrawing his finger from his mouth, and Damon feels his skin flush and his nostrils flare as Klaus spare hand resumes its antics. "Lying to yourself, to me... and you can actually feel it, be hindered by it," he observes with a slight sneer at the mention of feeling emotions. "One of the advantages of me being a hybrid and you being a human, is that no matter what you do, I'll always be able to hear your heart beating against your chest," he says as a matter-of-factly and Damon's traitorous body just _has_ to tell his heart-rate to quicken right there and then, eliciting another chuckle from Klaus.

"The first day I met you, you were terrified and your heart was skittering, like a child skipping across a pavement," he coos softly and Damon feels his blood rushing to his face - and no doubt making Klaus hungry in the process - in embarrassment. "Like this." Klaus momentarily releases his hair and skips his index and middle finger along the length of his chest before withdrawing it, clearly thrilled with Damon's near-submissive state.

"The first time I bit you, you were scared, but your euphoria and excitement masked it and your heart was as steady as though you were simply reading a book," he informs him and Damon tries his damnedest not to squirm under the hybrid's scrutiny, but he can't help it, the latter being even more horrifying because he couldn't see his face. Couldn't see the possible enthralled smile, the trickster grin, or the evil smirk that means he's down here for more than a feeding.

"And _now_," Klaus enunciates, tongue lazily flicking out to trail over the apple of Damon's cheek as his other hand massages him gently. "Now it's beating as if we're lovers," he tells him with a pleased grin that he can feel faintly against his skin as he flushes from hearing the word "lovers" being associated with them. "And you're reassured I won't harm you," he finishes, placing his free hand against his cheek, stroking the skin fondly, as if he's a favourite pet.

Damon breathes out as Klaus somehow manages to turn his face to meet his eyes and he finds the hybrid's lips mere _centimeter's_ away from his own. "I'm not going to die, am I?" he says finally, desperately trying to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head as his stomach muscles clench tightly in a knot.

Klaus inches ever closer and Damon swears he stops breathing for a second as Klaus' lips press faintly against his own. Not kissing, barely touching, "No," he purrs against them, lightly tracing his tongue over Damon's lower lip, making his knees near enough buckle. "But one of the downsides is that I have to remember to stop, or else you will," he chuckles softly, gradually increasing his pressure on Damon's tip _just_ enough to make that knot in his stomach uncoil...

Damon screams as Klaus' fangs penetrate his skin, the tingling sensation of pain somehow throwing him over the edge into an explosive climax, moaning as each wave soars through him. He pants shallowly, but Klaus doesn't stop, just keeps steadily teasing him while he feeds. He places his unoccupied hand over Damon's mouth, effectively muffling any sounds while he squirms and writhes in his grasp.

At least he knows why he'll be here tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...

* * *

**Honestly don't know what was running through my head (seriously, what is with that ending? I didn't know how to end it), but yeah... obviously wasn't canon, obviously didn't follow the show. I hope I didn't go out of character (well, Damon didn't really say much, but Klaus did) and that you'll review and you liked it. :)**


End file.
